When people use mobile phones in daily life, different magnitudes of vibration or volume will be set according to different scenarios. On traditional functional mobile phones, such mode is referred as a scenario mode. However, that function is gradually faded on smart phones, but demands of users are not changed thereby. For example, when a user is in an office, volume needs to be turned down; and when a mobile phone is put in a pocket or a bag, to avoid misses of calls and short messages, the volume of the mobile phone needs to be turned up; and when the user sleeps, the volume and the vibration need to be turned off or a flight mode is turned on. In daily life, since the users forgot to adjust volume, vibration and the like, great inconvenience is brought to mobile phone users.